onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Doesn't Stand a Chance
"Love Doesn't Stand a Chance" is a song featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Alan Zachary & Michael Weiner. It débuts in the twentieth episode of the sixth season. This song was released on May 5, 2017, as part of Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode. History She later sings a version of "Love Doesn't Stand a Chance" while facing off against Snow White and Prince Charming. However, their song easily overpowers her, until she is able to pull out a Singing Spell that, unbeknownst to her, was left for her by Zelena and use it to extract the songs from the entire kingdom. The Blue Fairy later puts these songs inside of Snow White's unborn daughter's heart as they will one day be used to protect her from the Black Fairy and give her a happy ending. }} }} Singers *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen Lyrics :Evil Queen ::So, the Charmings think their love is strong enough to defeat me? ::Well, there's one thing they don't know ::Mirror, mirror, could not be clearer ::That love is a waste of time ::I'm here to tell you with love's magic spell ::You cannot match the power of mine ::Once I loved and once I learned ::Love is weakness ::Love will leave you burned ::Down with love, down with hope ::Don't need blind faith to cope ::Or inspiring songs in my heart ::Got the magic I need ::For my darkest of deeds ::Love at times can entrance ::But love doesn't stand a chance ::Love doesn't stand a chance ::Mirror, mirror, the time draws nearer ::For me to enact my curse ::Those happy feelings that send them reeling ::Will soon become the reverse ::Down with love, down with hope ::Don't need blind faith to cope ::Or inspiring songs in my heart ::Got the magic I need ::For my darkest of deeds ::Love at times can entrance ::But love doesn't stand a chance ::Love doesn't stand a chance ::Stole my shot at one true love ::That's what she did to me ::Now that little bitch will wish ::She never ever knew me ::Down with love, down with dreams ::Down with goodness's schemes ::Gonna rip the song right from their hearts ::Got the magic I need ::For my darkest of deeds ::Watch my curse kill romance ::Oh, love doesn't stand a chance ::No, no, love doesn't stand a chance Trivia |-|Production Notes= Song Notes *At the origin, "The Song in Your Heart" was supposed to feature seven songs, but one track ended up being split in two songs: "The Queen Sings" and "Love Doesn't Stand a Chance". *About the song, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis say it is "very much a Regina song" as they "wanted the songs to reflect the people who are singing them". The tone is said to be a "kind of David Bowie meets ''Rocky Horror". *According to Lana Parrilla, she couldn't use her own singing voice for the Evil Queen. She had to learn what the Evil Queen's singing voice would sound like. |-|Cultural References= Disney *The Evil Queen sings, "Mirror, mirror, could not be clearer / Mirror, mirror, the time draws nearer". This is a reference to the classical line from the Disney film ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all". |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *While attending a Once Upon a Time convention in Denver, Lana Parrilla sang "Love Doesn't Stand a Chance" to the audience. Videos Love Doesn't Stand a Chance - Sing-along Appearances References }} fr:Love Doesn't Stand a Chance nl:Love Doesn't Stand a Chance